What he deserves
by Nevar12
Summary: George wonders if he deserves what he has


He is hesitant to touch her. For the moment he stands in the silence of the darkened room his pale fingers ghosting over the brown flesh that lay beneath them. Twice the man lowers them and twice he lifts the digits just before skin touches skin.

In sleep Angelina is something other worldly to him, an untouchable treasure that he is ashamed to have come in possession of but at the same time cant imagine himself without. Running a hand through his shock of red hair the man sighs and lowers himself to his knees.

He wants her, there is no doubt about that but in the back of his mind lays the question as to wether or not she was ever his to want? And the happiness she gave him, was it ever his to have? When she looked at him who was it that she saw? Fred or George?

He stiffens when she begins to wake moving graceful limbs still accented with the muscles she acquired during her years of quiditch back at Hogwarts. Her lids open slowly and although George is tempted to leave something in her almond shaped eyes keeps him planted and awestruck where he kneels.

She smiles when she sees him, his name trailing sweetly off her tongue. "George"she whispers. Her voice is heavy with sleep and he wonders if she is still dreaming until the woman presses her lips against his own.

When she kisses him his mind goes blank and all he can think about is the moment at hand. On reflex his hand reaches over and slips between her arm and waist pulling the woman towards him as she squeaks at the sudden action apparently unaware of just how strong he is.

His tongue slips into her mouth and she moans against him as his hand moves to kneed the curve of her bottom. Lowering his palm George finds the hem of her gown sitting just an inch above her knee. She shivers when his skin makes contact with her own and the man apologizes for the icy digits.

A tug of her thigh with his free hand and Angelina falls on top of him her breast to George's pleasure falling pressed against his chest. She smiles against his lips the remnants of a giggle barely audible between their mouths. He had always loved her laugh, delicate and pure with just a hint of seriousness as if preparing for the silence ahead. He leans back when he feels her tug against his shirt allowing the woman to pull the clothing over his head. She kisses him again and he melts just enough to bring himself to lift her gown over the carefully pinned bun that sits loosely atop her head.

She was a sneaky sort of beautiful, the kind that knocked the air of your lungs if you weren't looking right away. One minute non existent and the next all you could think about. Leaning forward he runs his tongue over the length of her left breast allowing his free hand to twist and prod her right to attention. She tasted like salt, vanilla and a hint of baby oil, three of Georges favorite things. He feels her between the thin fabric of his pajama bottoms and groans in protest when she grinds the softness of her wet mound against it revealing that her area is void of any apparel.

In the dim light the blinds allowed the moon to shine from the living room window she finds the waistline of his pants freeing his erect member from its confines. Sliding her hands up its length she watches him tentatively as his head lolls back in pleasure. She does this a few more times until his hands take a hold of her own and she knows without him saying anything what he craves. Straddling him Angelina lowers herself onto the mans member and he shudders in response. Gripping her hips George follows the motions of her curves as she begins to ride him moving his pelvis to meet her own.

His mouth is on her neck now biting and sucking so that when this is over she will have the marks to prove she is his. A few minutes later and she tightens around him her head falling forward against his chest in an orgasm he is proud to have caused. A few more pumps and his own release follows suit.

She falls back onto the floor with him on top of her their lips crashing into one another's as the two hit the carpet. Despite it all he is still hard, the evidence of his present arousal pressing against the inner sanctum of her thighs. "George" she moans.

The moment she calls his name all doubt leaves him and wether or not she was meant to be his he vows that he will love her as if she was. He would take the chance that was denied to his brother. He would love Angelina for the both of them but in his heart of hearts for himself. "Happy honeymoon" he felt himself whisper to her.


End file.
